Vergebung
by Mirija
Summary: Suche nach Antworten auf schwierige Fragen im verbotenen Wald - kleiner One-Shot


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, T  
Warnungen: Keine +grins+

In eigener Sache: Endlich ist die Sperrung meines Accounts wieder aufgehoben. Wer wissen will, wie es mit "Schuld und Vertrauen" weitergeht, schaue btte in mein Profil. In der Zwischenzeit viel Spaß mit dem einen oder anderen One-Shot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Vergebung**

Apparationsgeräusche ließen die Tiere, die sich nahe der Senke im verbotenen Wald aufhielten, zusammenzucken. Die Räuber zogen sich in Deckung zurück und beobachteten das Geschehen, die Fluchttiere stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Apparierende Menschen waren hier nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Da lag er. Zusammengekrümmt und stöhnend. Um sich geschlungen eine schwarze Hogwarts-Robe. Sein Körper wurde von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus geschüttelt, sein Geist war gedämpft und umnebelt, wie wenn er unter dem Imperius läge, seine Seele schrie unter der ihr zugefügten Pein.

Der junge Mann erhob sich mühsam auf alle Viere, richtete sich dann auf die Knie auf und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er öffnete seine bis dahin geschlossenen Augen und sah auf in das Blätterdach, das sich über der Senke aufspannte. Ein einzelner Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und trug sein ganzes Leid nach draußen, hinaus aus dem gepeinigten Körper.

Die schwarzen Haarsträhnen fielen über sein Gesicht, als der geschundene Körper wieder zusammenfiel. Zuviel war auf den jungen Mann eingestürmt, nicht nur in den letzten Stunden, nein, schon in den ganzen letzten Jahren. Es hatte ihn zermürbt, auch wenn er es lange nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen.

Und nun hatte es ihn sogar zu einem Schritt bewegt, den er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Aber er hatte es getan.

Und nicht nur das. Er hatte es gewollt.

Und selbst das war nicht genug. Er hatte sogar Befriedigung dabei empfunden.

Er hatte getötet.

Menschen getötet.

Doch nun, hier in der Senke, trat ihm die Tat zum ersten Mal ins Bewusstsein. Leise formten sich die Worte in seinem Geist: „Ich habe getötet. Menschen getötet."

Lauter, immer lauter wurden sie, bis er sie aussprechen musste: „Ich habe getötet. Menschen getötet." Dann schrie er die Worte in den Wald, der mit einer unheimlichen Stille antwortete.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass ganz gleich, was man ihm sagen konnte, er diese Tat vor sich selbst niemals würde rechtfertigen können. Egal welche Autorität, welche Macht sie von ihm gefordert hatte, es war der falsche Weg gewesen. Es hätte einen anderen geben müssen. Er war zu schwach gewesen. Er selbst hätte diesen Weg nie beschreiten dürfen.

Er fühlte sich benutzt. Er war ein leichtes Opfer gewesen. Eine leichte Beute. Er hatte getan, was andere verlangt hatten. Er hatte nicht auf sich selbst, nicht auf sein Inneres gehört. Er hatte dazu gehören wollen, zu der verschworenen Gemeinschaft, zu dem gemeinsamen Ziel. Er hatte seinen Teil dazu beitragen wollen.

Doch nun fühlte er sich einsamer als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Selbst in seinem Zuhause, das nie wirklich eines gewesen war, war er nicht so einsam gewesen.

Und er spürte die Schuld auf sich liegen. Diese Schuld, über die die anderen lachen würden, wenn sie von ihr wüssten. Die sie mit Worten wie „Wir haben ein großes Ziel!" und „Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel" abtun würden. Diese Schuld, die diese Menschen schon selbst auf sich geladen hatten und offenbar besser mit ihr leben konnten, als er dazu in der Lage war.

Wie würde diese Schuld sein Leben verändern, überschatten? Würde er dieses Gefühl der Verschmutzung seiner Seele jemals wieder verlieren? Würde es irgendjemanden geben, der ihn verstehen könnte?

Wen bittet man um Vergebung für eine solche Tat?

Tränen liefen über das blasse Gesicht, die Augen waren wieder geschlossen und leises Schluchzen schüttelte den jungen Körper, dessen Besitzer so schnell so alt geworden war.

Dann, mit festerer Stimme, rief er in den Wald: „Wer kann mir vergeben? Wer kann mir vergeben, was ich getan habe?"

Als er da kniete und in den Wald lauschte, spürte er, dass er längst nicht mehr allein in der Senke war. Jemand war hinter ihn getreten und hatte seinen ganzen Kampf beobachtet. Nun legte dieser Mann begütigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er wollte sich schon aus einem Impuls heraus darunter wegdrehen und den Mann zur Rede stellen, aber der sanfte Druck auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn in sich zusammensinken, so dass er nur viel leiser als zuvor, erneut formulierte:

„Wer kann mir vergeben, was ich tat? Ich habe Menschen getötet! Ich wollte es und ich genoss es sogar! Wer kann mir das vergeben? Wie kann ich damit leben?"

Der Druck auf seiner Schulter wurde stärker, dann begann der Mann hinter ihm zu sprechen: „Niemand kann dir vergeben, Harry. Was du dir selbst nicht vergeben kannst, das kann dir auch niemand sonst vergeben."

Harry drehte sich um, hob den Kopf und blickte in Snapes schwarze Augen. Diese Augen, in denen er denselben Kampf, den er gerade kämpfte, eingebrannt sah. Diese Gesichtszüge, in denen die Unfähigkeit, sich selbst zu vergeben, eingemeißelt war. Tatsächlich! Er war der einzige, der ihn wohl wirklich würde verstehen können.

Sanft sprach der Ältere ihn wieder an: „Du wirst von vielen hören, dass den Lord und einige seiner Todesser in dieser letzten Schlacht zu töten eine Heldentat gewesen sei, auf die du stolz sein müsstest. Dass du zur Beendigung eines dunklen Zeitalters beigetragen hast. Du wirst sogar vor dir selbst zugeben müssen, dass du der Zaubererwelt und auch den Muggeln einen Dienst erwiesen hast, mit deinen heutigen Taten. Dennoch wird das schale Gefühl in deinem Herzen und deiner Seele niemals verschwinden. Du wirst es zurückdrängen können, aber in manchen Momenten und im Schlaf wird es sich immer wieder in dein Bewusstsein drängen. Du wirst weiterleben können, aber es wird ein anderes Leben sein, eines, das die Unbeschwertheit verloren hat."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sprach Snape weiter:

„Und eines ist sicher, nur was du dir selbst vergeben kannst, ist wirklich vergeben."

Harry erhob sich und die beiden ungleichen Kampfgefährten standen sich gegenüber. Die Stille um sie herum wirkte immer drückender, es war, wie wenn die Schuld, die diese Senke schon gesehen hatte, diesen Teil des Waldes für immer verseucht und unbewohnbar gemacht hätte.

Dann fragte Harry sehnsüchtig: „Und, werde ich mir vergeben können?"

Harry atmete nur flach und eigentlich kannte er die Antwort in seinem Herzen auch schon. Snape schaute ihm unverwandt in die Augen und dann sagte er leise:

„Ich wünsche es dir. Ich selbst konnte es nie."

ooooooooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
